gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Man O Man
Man O Man was a primetime hour-long special based on the German format of the same name (but spelled as "M-a-n-n-O-M-a-n-n"). Gameplay The show was loosely based in the format of a beauty pageant but with male contestants. An all-female audience voted for the winner via a series of elimination rounds. Notably the losing contestants would be pushed in a swimming pool. The male contestants would compete in a number of rounds where characteristics of a woman may seek in a romancing partner, such as general knowledge, romantic aptitude, conversation skills and sense of humor. At the end of each round, members of the entirely female audience each voted for their favorite "man" using a remote control device and the least popular male would be eliminated from the competition by being pushed into the swimming pool that formed part of the show's set by one of the beautiful hostesses. At the beginning of the episode, the ten male contestants would come out on stage and introduce themselves to the audience and form these first impressions. The audience would eliminate the least three popular guys. The seven that were left then progressed to the next round, which is a "true or false" game and saw the guys to see how much they know about women. The next two rounds would have the five finalists doing a fairground hammer bell and then performing various songs for karaoke. Next, the surviving three guys go through to the final two rounds, which were to answer the girls and how much they can cope under pressure. After this, the audience voted for the winner with the two runner-up contestants being pushed to the pool simultaneously. Gallery Image-1D33ECCE1B0C11DC.jpg International Versions The following countries that have previously aired their versions of Man O Man includes: Additional Notes *In Australia, the special was reran for a brief period on January 26, 1997 as part of the network's Coca-Cola Interactive Summer Night promotion. However, the special has not been repeated since then. *The French version went through two short-lived incarnations that both aired on the same network (TF1). The original version called Le Cheri de ces dames (The Darling of the Ladies) hosted by Jean-Philippe Lustyk aired for a brief period in 1995. Three years later, the show was revived under the name Cheri-Cheries (Dear-Darling) hosted by Pascal Brunner aired from 1998 until 1999. *Most if not all international versions (excluding Spain, Greece & Italy) share the same show's title as the German version, except theirs is spelled as "M-a-n-n-o-M-a-n-n" instead of "M-a-n-o-M-a-n". *the Italian version has a share of seven multiple hosts. *Both the German and UK versions of the show respectively had a three year run. YouTube Links Man o Man, US, Open Man o Man UPN USA Segment 1a Open Man o Man UPN USA Segment 2a Man o Man UPN USA Segment 2b Man o Man UPN USA Segment 3 Man o Man UPN USA Segment 4 Man o Man UPN USA Segment 5 Man o Man UPN USA Segment 6 Win to Close Category:Reality Category:Lifestyle Category:Bizarre Category:German Formats Category:Reg Grundy Productions Category:UPN shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Specials Category:Fremantle